Account Security
Account security, or keeping your Glowbe account safe, is of great importance. If someone has access to your account information, they can permanently delete your Glowbe account. They would also be able to log on as you and access everything on your account, including everything you own and places you may manage. They may also get you banned by violating Glowbe's terms of service and community standards. Preventing Security Breaches The majority of account compromises are not due to "hacking", but due to disclosure of account information such as your email, Glowbe password, payment information, and so on. The following are steps you can take to keep your account safe. * Use a different password to what you used on other websites. '''This includes Synced and Whirled. There's a plethora of information out on the web, and your common passwords might be included. * '''Do not give your password out to anyone. You are responsible for maintaining the confidentiality of your password and are responsible for any harm resulting from your disclosure or authorizing the disclosure of your password. * Do not give your payment information to anyone. This includes card numbers, phone numbers, and so on. * Report anybody who requests the above information for any reason. '''This includes users who claim to represent Glowbe staff. Glowbe staff do not need, and will not ask for your password. * '''Report anybody who directs you to a website that requests this information. '''Provide a link to the website in your report. * '''Report anybody who offers software claiming to give you items or in-game currency. Do not accept or open it. If you have opened it, remove it completely from your computer and run a virus scan. Submit a report (or mail a moderator if the player who sent it is not in-game for you to report), and enter all relevant information to the scam and the scammer. * Make sure your Glowbe password is easy for you to remember but hard for others to guess. You are responsible for maintaining the confidentiality of your password. * Remember to scan your computer regularly for viruses and key-loggers, and if possible, use firewall software. I Was Hacked! What do I do? If you've lost control of your Glowbe account and the account has not been banned, do the following: * Attempt to regain control of your account by changing your password on the Glowbe account page. Make sure to create a brand new password. * You may wish to use the "Forget?" link on the Glowbe login page. * If Glowbe does not have your billing information, a permaname, and a correct email address registered to your account it is not possible to verify your identity and your account may not be returned to you. In addition, anything lost on the account will not be reimbursed. This is why it is essential to keep your computer secure and not to give out your account information in the first place. Other Links Terms of Service - See Section 2.3 under "ACCOUNT REGISTRATION AND REQUIREMENTS." Account Page Choosing a Password Support